El Fantasma De Ti
by Erilenne
Summary: Algo turbio y oscuro se oculta tras un doloroso pasado compartido, y al encontrarse, volver a amar parece ser imposible mientras los fantasmas de sus vidas continúen convirtiendo el presente en una tortuosa realidad. [Inu&Kag] [ 18] Actualizado Capítulo 4 . Primer Encuentro.
1. Ilusión Del Primer Amor

**El Fantasma De Ti.**

_Erilenne._

_Algo turbio y oscuro se oculta tras un doloroso pasado compartido, y al encontrarse, volver a amar parece ser imposible mientras los fantasmas de sus vidas continúen convirtiendo el presente en una tortuosa realidad._

**Capítulo 1. Ilusión Del Primer Amor.**

La tenue luz de unas cuantas velas revelaban apenas, entre la oscuridad de una acalorada habitación de hotel, el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre que caía pesadamente al costado de su acompañante.

— Cielos, eso fue grandioso — Expresó agitado, intentando contener la fuerza de su respiración. Después de aquel acto lleno de lujuria, de alcanzar el clímax, se sentía en gran parte agotado.

La mujer a su lado sonrió extasiada y buscó acomodarse en pecho del hombre. — Es solo el comienzo del inmenso placer que te daré —. Esas fueron sus palabras antes de tomar nuevamente los labios aún calientes e hinchados para besarlos con pasión. Entonces él recorrió con ambas manos su espalda humedecida por el sudor.

— Debo decirte que aunque la idea es bastante descabellada… Me encanta. — Susurró de nueva cuenta excitado. Quien se encontraba encima de él era el pecado de la lujuria hecho mujer, mismo que lo volvía loco completamente y por lo tanto, el separarse, distaba mucho de la realidad.

-.-.-.-

_**Narita, Chiba, Japón. Año 2011.**_

— ¡No! Por favor no — Gritó desesperada y entonces despertó. Era la centésima vez que tenía ese horripilante sueño desde su compromiso con el joven Kouga. Limpió las gotas de sudor de su frente y exhaló profundo — ¿Por qué otra vez? —. Se preguntó cómo en cada despertar. Pero precisamente en ese día, aquel sueño la molestaba aún más por tratarse de la fecha en que se casaría.

Desde hace tres meses, se comprometió en matrimonio con Kouga Fujita, un empresario multimillonario de una empresa pescadera muy importante no sólo en Chiba, sino en todo Japón. Lo conoció a finales de la universidad, misma en la cual ella estudió becada debido a sus excelentes calificaciones. Entonces él, un atractivo y perseverante hombre la cortejó día y noche hasta conquistarla. Sonrió ampliamente al recordarlo pero luego el brillo de sus castaños ojos desapareció. El problema radicaba en aquel sueño que no era una fantasía sino una realidad, la cual vivió meses atrás, antes de comprometerse. Recordarlo lograba enchinarle la piel, el rostro desfigurado por la pasión de aquel hombre, todavía lo tenía clavado en su memoria.

— No dejaré que me afecte, es hora de comenzar — Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, intentando borrar esos recuerdos.

Se levantó rápido de una cama no muy grande, ni tampoco muy cómoda, pero era lo que tenía.

Kagome Higurashi era una chica humilde, recién graduada, de 23 años de edad. Una mujer tranquila y centrada que se encontraba perdidamente enamorada, o al menos así lo creía, de un joven de hermosos ojos celestes de igual edad pero con una situación económica brutalmente distinta a la suya.

La muchacha cepilló su abundante y larga cabellera azabache, la sujetó en una coleta alta y se vistió con una sencilla blusa de tirantes verde acompañada de una falda corta color café. Salió de la pequeña habitación rumbo a la cocina para desayunar pero los fuertes golpes en la puerta principal la detuvieron haciéndola saltar del puro susto.

— Kagome ¡Kagome! — Escuchó gritar y entonces supo de quien se trataba. Suspiró aliviada.

— Pero ¿Qué son esos gritos Sango? — Reclamó al abrir la puerta. La joven entró haciéndose la occisa. — No es posible que aún no comiences a alistarte, por Dios Kagome ¡Hoy te casas! — Le dijo aterrada al adivinar por su facha, que la pelinegra acababa de levantarse.

— No exageres, apenas son las diez de la mañana — Sonrió.

— Menos mal estoy aquí para ayudarte — Aseguró guiñándole un ojo y después cerró la puerta.

El nombre de esa carismática chica era Sango Dazai, su mejor amiga desde la infancia y la cual se mudó a Tokio dos años atrás en busca de mejores oportunidades laborales, actualmente trabajaba para la empresa "Taisho Asociados" pero precisamente en esa fecha se las había arreglado para conseguir unos días libres, después de todo era Kagome quien se casaba y eso solo sucedía una vez en la vida.

A petición de Kagome, ambas se dirigieron a la cocina. Al entrar, Sango se familiarizó inmediatamente con el ambiente. Una pequeña mesita cuadrada en el centro con una canastilla llena de panes, las dos sillas de madera desgastada, a tres metros una estufa eléctrica que parecía más parrilla que otra cosa debido a su simple apariencia y enfrente de ella el refrigerador gris. Sango caminó hasta él y sacó las primeras frutas que observó junto a un bote de yogurt. La pelinegra por su parte, abrió la única ventana ubicada al lado de la mesa. Inhaló una bocanada grande del aire puro de la mañana para después sacar los vasos y platos.

Se sentaron juntas y comenzaron a comer, la jornada de ese día sería muy larga.

— No sabes cómo te agradezco que estés aquí conmigo — Le dijo enfocando los también ojos castaños de la muchacha. Ella sonrió, como si no pudiera ser más lógico estar con ella.

— Hey Kagome — Colocó el tenedor sobre la mesa — Sé lo especial que es este día para ti. —Aseguró posando la mano encima de la de su amiga. La pelinegra entristeció, bajando la mirada. — Por eso mismo no sabes cómo me duele que la familia de Kouga… — Un nudo se formó en su garganta — No me acepte. — Tragó con fuerza. Sango suspiró angustiada.

Aquello era verdad, la multimillonaria familia Fujita, jamás consentiría que su único heredero se casara con una mujer tan simple tan… Pobre. Pero Kouga, un joven tan rebelde e ingobernable, amenazó con abandonar el cargo de la empresa a fin de casarse con esa chiquilla insignificante, y con su padre, el cual, además de viejo estaba enfermo, por ningún motivo les convendría que el ojiceleste se retirara, así pues, no tuvieron otra opción más que la de aceptar esa boda, aunque claro, ningún Fujita asistiría.

— Pero tienes el amor inquebrantable de Kouga, no hagas caso a lo demás — Intentó animarla. Kagome no contestó debido al fuerte nudo en su garganta. Luchó para no llorar, de verdad el rechazo de la familia le afectaba bastante.

— No sé qué se creen esos sujetos, tú eres una mujer hermosa y además estudiada… — Comenzó a decirle con seguridad pero no observó reacción en su amiga. Se mordió el labio del coraje hacia los Fujita y precipitadamente se levantó de la mesa. — Ya basta, hoy es tu día, me imagino que no querrás ir con esa cara a casarte.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa. Su novio no se merecería eso. Unirían sus vidas para siempre porque lo amaba y él a ella a pesar de su status social. — Tienes razón — Aseguró con la vista iluminada y llevó un pedazo más de melón a su boca.

-.-.-.-

_**Shinjuku, Tokio, Japón. Año 2011**_

— Con permiso padre — Anunció al entrar con la voz gruesa y varonil — ¿Ha visto a Sango? La he estado buscando pero no sé dónde se metió— Le informó apenas avanzó hacia el gran escritorio, mirando al hombre que yacía sentado sobre una cómoda silla reclinable. — Oh… perdón Inuyasha— Enfocó inmediatamente los profundos ojos dorados del hombre— La muchacha me pidió unos días y ya sabes, no pude negarme— Confesó el hombre de avanzada edad con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Inuyasha exhaló resignado ante la amabilidad de su padre y miró sus también ojos dorados, cansados y rasgados pero hermosos y brillantes como los de él mismo. — Usted nunca cambiará padre, ya le pediré a alguien más que envíe estos documentos.

Inuyasha se sentó delante de él y colocó el par de documentos que traía sobre el escritorio de Inu Taisho, su padre y dueño de la empresa. Aflojó un poco su corbata y enseguida el viejo Taisho notó el semblante de preocupación y angustia sobre la cara de su hijo menor. — ¿Todo bien? — Se atrevió a preguntar, encontrando su mirada con la de él. El ojidorado pasó la mano por su cabeza, descubriendo su oscuro fleco. Suspiró afligido. — El día de hoy me he levantado con un pésimo presentimiento— Confesó molesto, arrugando el ceño. — ¿Y de qué se trata? — Preguntó curioso inmediatamente al escucharlo mientras apoyaba ambos brazos sobre el escritorio caoba.

—¿Reunión familiar?. —Escucharon de repente una voz fría, sombría y bastante familiar que interrumpió enseguida la respuesta de Inuyasha. El ojidorado hizo una mueca de molestia y se giró en su silla para encontrarse con el esperado rostro de su desagradable hermano mayor. —Ah…Sesshomaru.. —Musitó desganado. El hombre sonrió con malicia. Cerró la puerta y caminó con porte y elegancia hacia sus familiares.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí hijo mío? .

—Sólo vine a traerte unos informes — Mencionó con frialdad y sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Sesshomaru, primogénito y el mayor de los Taisho, era un hombre muy frio y bastante pedante. Rara vez se aparecía por la empresa y cuando lo hacía era estrictamente por asuntos laborales. Prefería dedicarse a trabajar en la sucursal ubicada en Shibuya, Tokio; ya que detestaba a sobremanera a su medio hermano Inuyasha por un motivo tan infantil, el cual era el tener que compartir los bienes Taisho con un sujeto que no era hijo de su misma madre.

—Vaya, si no es por eso, no visitas a tu anciano padre — Reclamó afligido y con la voz suave a un hombre que pareció no tomarle la más mínima importancia y que además, ni siquiera le respondió.

A Inuyasha en verdad lo colmaba esa actitud indiferente. Se mordió el labio para contener la cordura que amenazaba con desaparecer, pero entonces sintió la penetrante y dorada mirada de Sesshomaru que le dijo con burla. —No vendré mientras éste imbécil continúe por aquí. —Soltó sin más, con desprecio y burla a la vez, suficiente para que Inuyasha se levantará precipitadamente de la silla y lo retara con la mirada, apretando los puños. —Estoy harto de ti,¿ por qué no simplemente desapareces? —Masculló, rencoroso. El mayor de los herederos sonrió complacido. Siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Inu Taisho solo los observó cansado de su mala relación e Inuyasha salió hecho una furia de la oficina azotando fuertemente la puerta.

Una vez fuera del despacho de su padre, intentó moderar su sobresaltada respiración, y de pronto, el fuego de sus apasionantes ojos dorados cambió al ver la figura femenina, monumental y bella de su querida esposa.

Kikyo, ¿qué haces aquí? —Se dirigió hacia ella, preguntándole suavemente. Ella al verlo sonrío y enrolló sus pálidas manos en el cuello del ojidorado. —Buscándote mi amor, ¿qué otra cosa?

Inuyasha se sintió extrañado. Kikyo no asistía casi nunca a la empresa. Dentro de sus dos años de matrimonio recordaba haberla visto por ahí si acaso unas cuatro veces. Ella no era una mujer a la cual le gustaran los negocios, pese a ser la millonaria heredera de una cadena hotelera localizada en la costa de Japón.

—Bueno, el verte por aquí no es nada común. —Tragó con dificultad — Me da incluso un mal presentimiento.

La mujer de pálidos rasgos esbozó una sonrisa y fijo sus castaños ojos en los de su esposo —De verdad eres tan exagerado. Inuyasha sujetó su cintura y la miró con ternura. —De verdad estoy preocupado Kikyo.

Estaba enamorado de su esposa, de eso no tenía dudas, pero también era cierto que lo exasperaba esa actitud despreocupada, liberal y fría que muchas de las veces tenía. Kikyo era una mujer de mundo, le encantaba salir, comprar, viajar y asistir a fiestas y reuniones de sociedad. Todo lo contrario a él, un hombre serio, centrado y ocupado en su trabajo, nada más. Posiblemente Kikyo tenía eso que a él le faltaba y por eso la amaba, así lo pensaba.

—Estoy aquí para hacer una cita contigo, quiero recompensarte por mi viaje de mañana — Expresó sensual, provocadora. Enrolló en uno de sus dedos un mechón del cabello negro de Inuyasha y se aproximó a sus labios, besándolos.

-.-.-.-

Un joven custodio, de singular cabellera gris con un extraño mechón negro enfrente, le ayudó pasándole unas gruesas toallas a través de la puerta de un baño, el cual era enorme y de lujoso mosaico gris. Podía escucharse el abundante agua caer de la regadera y el vapor cálido salir en el momento en que abrió la puerta. Un joven más, de estatura media y con una extraña moja plateada en su cabeza, se encontraba parado junto a la puerta de la lujosa habitación de una increíble mansión localizada en una zona exclusiva dentro de Narita.

—Joven Kouga ¿necesita algo más? — Consultó cortés el hombre mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta del baño

—Ginta, no me hables con tanta formalidad , lo mismo va para ti Hakaku — Lo escucharon pedirles y ambos sonrieron. En realidad más que su par de guardaespaldas, eran sus amigos del alma. Los conocía desde muchos años atrás y desde siempre le habían sido fieles como su misma sombra.

En ese instante Kouga salió con una de las toallas amarrada a su cintura, dejando ver su definido cuerpo, el cual, no era muy musculoso pero se encontraba bien marcado.

—Kouga finalmente conseguirás casarte con la señorita Kagome— Mencionó Hakaku desde su ubicación. El ojiceleste sonrió triunfal mientras se veía en el espejo ubicado frente a su cama. Era demasiado vanidoso.

—Claro, Kagome tenía que ser mía sin importar lo que costara— Aseguró muy serio, con la voz ronca. Se dirigió al vestidor y comenzó a secar los restos de agua para después colocarse un bóxer azul.

—Y vaya que nos costó conseguirlo— Rememoró Ginta, alzando ambas cejas. —Incluso tuvimos que hacer aquello…— Añadió Hakaku.

A Kouga le molestó considerablemente el comentario e inmediatamente salió para darles unos buenos golpes en la cabeza. —No quiero que vuelvan a mencionarlo nunca, ¿entendido? —Sentenció, con la voz grave y el rostro deformado por el enojo. Los empleados bajaron la mirada, sobaron su cabeza y finalmente emitieron. —Lo sentimos, nos queda claro.

El ojiceleste apretó los dientes. Desearía haberles dicho un par de cosas más, en ocasiones eran tan insolentes, pero sinceramente no quería recordar ese suceso, lo mejor era olvidarlo.

—Tráiganme mi traje— Se limitó a pronunciar.

Ambos jóvenes acataron sus órdenes inmediatamente, avanzando hacia un ancho closet, color terracota, donde cada uno deslizó una puerta. Ginta tomó una delicada camisa blanca de algodón, manga larga, perfectamente planchada. Al mismo tiempo Hakaku descolgó un traje negro mate, suave, demasiado elegante. El saco se abrochaba por dos botones y al final de cada manga tenía otros tres. Finalmente se encaminaron hacia su joven amo quien los miraba aún molesto, de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

-.-.-.-

Le faltaba darle el último toque. El rímel a sus largas, abundantes y curvadas pestañas. Mismas que Sango siempre anhelaba tener cuando de maquillar a su amiga se trataba. Llevaba ya algunas horas arreglando a Kagome para esa fecha tan especial. Su boda.

Había acentuado mucho más las ondas naturales de la pelinegra, convirtiéndolas en rizos que sujetó en un peinado recogido, adornado de unas cuantas flores blancas. Kagome poseía una belleza natural, siempre se lo había dicho, por lo cual le realizó un maquillaje ligero, algo de polvo, un labial rosa palo, un poco de delineador para profundizar sus ojos y el rímel para destacar sus hermosas pestañas.

—Ya estás lista amiga, te ves tan bella— Halagó, con la voz entrecortada y mirándola de frente. La pelinegra se sonrojó levemente. —Eres tú la que haces maravillas conmigo Sango— Sonrió agradecida. La muchacha negó con la cabeza en señal de ser falso lo que su mejor amiga decía, Kagome era hermosa.

—No me has contado como te va en Tokio…

Sango suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama de Kagome. —Esos Taisho me tienen loca —.

—¿Taisho? — Preguntó sin poder evitar reír por el comentario.

La muchacha también sonrió. Si tan solo la escuchara su jefe.

—Anda cuéntame— Pidió la pelinegra, permaneciendo aún sentada frente al pequeño tocador de su recámara.

—Verás, la empresa de los Taisho se dedica a la compra venta de propiedades. No puedo decirte que son millonarios pero ganan muy bien— Le contó, con la vista perdida en el techo.

— ¿Y tú que haces ahí? — Consultó Kagome, girándose en la silla y apoyando el rostro sobre el respaldo. Sango volteó a verla y esbozó una mueca irónica. —La secretaria del señor Inu Taisho y la mandadera de Inuyasha.

Kagome arrugó el ceño —¿Su mandadera? ¿Te trata mal ese cretino? — Interrogó con suma preocupación y la joven de cabello castaño se echó a reír. —No, es solo que únicamente se dirige a mi cuando necesita que mande o lleve algo— Kagome la observó dudosa— Es buena persona, no te angusties—Se apresuró a aclarar.

—Tal vez deba ir un día de éstos, para asegurarme. — Sango comenzó a reír, incrédula — ¿Tú viajar a Tokio? Ni de broma— Detuvo sus intenciones y la pelinegra la miró agraviada— Además estarás muy ocupada siendo la esposa de Kouga Fujita. — Le dio una mirada pícara y la muchacha se ruborizó.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustaría conocer Tokio y el lugar donde trabajas. — Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella, mirándola fijo— Comprobar quizás las intenciones del tal Inuyasha Taisho— Intentó delatarla, esperando ver la reacción de la joven secretaria.

Sango comenzó a reír por tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión a carcajadas, incluso tuvo que abrazarse del estómago para contenerse. —Ya sé lo que me quieres dar a entender Kagome, y no, distas mucho de la realidad, el señor Inuyasha no es para nada mi tipo— Aseveró, convincente.

—Vaya…—Entristeció dando un largo suspiro. —Pensé que podría tratarse de un interesante romance entre jefe y empleada— Terminó un tanto desilusionada.

Sango, también era una muchacha muy hermosa, esbelta, bonito cuerpo y de larga cabellera color chocolate. Pero parecía estar muy cerrada en cuanto a situaciones amorosas desde hace ya varios años. Kagome se sentía algo apesadumbrada por tal motivo, deseaba de todo corazón encontrará a un hombre que la amara tanto como Kouga a ella, su único y primer amor.

—Dejemos de hablar de mí, es hora de ponerte el vestido— Rompió el silencio que de pronto se formó. La muchacha azabache sonrió suavemente y su amiga le correspondió.

-.-.-.-

Inuyasha acarició su delgado cabello, humedecido. Minutos atrás había sido suya, como tantas otras veces. Ocasiones en las que los consumía el deseo y terminaban de aquella manera, pero de alguna forma, siempre acababa con un extraño vacío en el pecho. Respiró ampliamente.

—No quisiera que te fueras mañana— Insistió cauteloso, por centésima vez en la semana.

Kikyo realizó un gesto molesto y se incorporó de la cama, recargando la cabeza en el musculoso pecho del hombre. —Ese es un tema ya hablado Inuyasha— Enfocó sus dorados ojos y su voz sonó exasperada.

El ojidorado la observó, dolido. Ella simplemente no entendía que no quería separarse de su lado. Necesitaban pasar más tiempos juntos. Mantenían un matrimonio de dos años y aun así, creía no conocerla por completo. Sus viajes eran demasiado frecuentes, innecesarios desde su perspectiva. Y él, la amaba, como solo un desesperado sabía hacerlo.

La pelinegra notó el semblante entristecido de su marido, entonces lo besó suavemente en los labios y le dijo. — Anda, vamos a comer cariño—. Enseguida se levantó de la cama, cubriendo su figura con la sábana blanca. Inuyasha la contempló, sin pronunciar palabra. La vio dirigirse al vestidor, soltar la sabana mientras reía y se dejaba admirar. Kikyo era muy coqueta, vanidosa, creída. El ojidorado esbozó una media sonrisa pero no presentó la reacción que Kikyo esperaba.

— ¿Nos bañamos juntos? — Intentó provocarla, levantando una ceja.

—No querido, muero de hambre— Se negó e Inuyasha se sintió desilusionado.

-.-.-.-

Un Ferrari blanco de última generación, adornado por rosas blancas, arribó frente a una humilde casa, de tan solo un piso, con pintura verde olivo ya desgastada, una pequeña puerta de herrería, sin ventanas hacia el interior.

La gente que pasaba, miraba sorprendida el lujoso automóvil y las jovencitas quedaban maravilladas al notar, por la decoración del mismo, que el espectacular vehículo iba sin dudas por la novia.

De él, bajó un joven bien vestido, impecable, que se dirigió hacia la puerta, golpeando con su puño sutilmente.

Dentro de la casa, una joven de cabello azabache se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar el llamado en la puerta.

— ¡Llegaron por ti amiga! — Exclamó Sango, eufórica.

Observó en ese momento el rostro lleno de pánico de la muchacha. Los nervios finalmente hacían su aparición.

—Tranquila Kagome, todo saldrá bien— Intentó calmarla mientras se ponía frente a ella. Kagome comenzó a inhalar y exhalar repetidamente. — ¿Cómo me veo? —Le preguntó nerviosa. Sentía que el cuerpo entero le temblaba.

—Fantástica— Aseguró, con una sincera sonrisa.

Kagome llevaba un vestido color perla, strapless, ajustado hasta la cintura para después dejarse caer en un vuelo más o menos amplio. Llevaba bonitos detalles bordados y algo de brillo, pero no en demasía. Su cuello lo adornaba una finísima gargantilla de diamantes, obsequiada desde luego, por su prometido, al igual que los deslumbrantes diamantes que portaba como pendientes. El anillo de compromiso era realmente una locura. Kagome incluso temía por su dedo cada vez que salía a la calle.

Sango, por su parte, lucía un ceñido vestido de tirantes color fucsia. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, liso, hasta el final de la espalda. El color chocolate del mismo contrastaba perfectamente sobre el rosado de su atuendo. En cuanto a joyas, portaba solamente unos aretes sencillos de oro heredados por su madre.

Ambas se abrazaron fuerte, con cariño. Después, la secretaria le dio un ramo de rosas rojas.

—Gracias— Musitó apenas Kagome al recibirlo. Sango observó cómo sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse — No llores— Pidió, tomando sus hombros, mirándola fijamente, conteniendo sus propias ganas de también hacerlo.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Vas a ordenar? — Consultó Kikyo al notar como su esposo parecía perdido en la carta. Inuyasha levantó la vista — Claro — Respondió, pero en realidad deseaba tratar un tema delicado para ambos y no encontraba una forma de cómo abordarlo. —Pediré un plato de _Buta-Jiru _¿y tú?

—Pollo Teriyaki— Contestó la pelinegra mientras acomodaba su largo cabello. Inuyasha alzó un brazo y realizó una seña al mesero para indicarle que estaban listos.

El joven se aproximó e inmediatamente tomó su orden. Después se retiró e Inuyasha se enfocó en el rostro de su mujer, quien miraba a través de la ventana, el gentío que pasaba junto al refinado restaurante japonés. Tragó con dificultad. Kikyo era tan impredecible.

—Sé que es difícil para los dos… —Comenzó y la mujer de rasgos pálidos lo miró de reojo — Pero quisiera preguntarte sobre el tratamiento de… ya sabes… —Continuo temeroso, tenso. Kikyo arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Por qué tienes que sacar ese tema en estos momentos? —Le reclamó enfadada, elevando un poco el timbre de su voz. —No tienes idea de lo mal que me hace sentir — Prosiguió llorosa. Inuyasha se sintió fatal, ni siquiera pudo pronunciar palabra.

Desde hace más de un año, Inuyasha, como todo hombre recién casado y ansioso por formar una familia, le había pedido a su esposa un hijo, un fruto de su amor, pero desafortunadamente, tras repetidos intentos, Kikyo no lograba quedar embarazada, motivo por el cual la pelinegra se encontraba sometida a un tratamiento de fertilidad, luego de que a su marido le descartarán un posible problema.

—No te preocupes, ese es uno de los principales motivos de mi viaje, iré a ver al Dr. Fujitaka para que me diga cómo va todo — Le informó rompiendo el silencio formado, pero aun viéndolo ofendida. El ojidorado posó su mano sobre la de ella. —Perdóname — Pidió con ternura en sus ojos, sintiéndose culpable. Kikyo se volteó sin contestarle.

-.-.-.-

La boda se efectuaría en uno de los vastos jardines de la mansión de Kouga, cuya ceremonia sería únicamente por la vía civil, ya que ambos decidieron dejar la unión religiosa para el momento en que sus padres aceptaran su amor. Aun así, el ojiceleste planeó una celebración en grande.

Los enormes portones de la residencia se encontraban abiertos de par en par, el pasto se veía verde, hermoso, brillante. El aire cálido de inicios de primavera chocó ligeramente en el rostro de Kagome al momento en que Ginta la ayudó a bajar del auto. Maravillada, observó el camino de lirios blancos esperándola, escuchó correr el agua de las fuentes de cantera del interior. Suspiró largamente, sintiéndose tan feliz.

Mientras avanzaban hacia la entrada, el corazón de la pelinegra se oprimió de alegría al ver a su abuelo, madre y hermano menor delante de ella. Finalmente si habían asistido, pese a todas las negativas anteriormente dadas.

—Mamá, abuelo, Souta…—Sollozó con la voz quebrada, abalanzándose a su madre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. —Pareces una princesa— Dijo con ternura. Kagome entonces intentó sonreír pero falló al hacerlo cuando la escuchó. —Pero sabes que no está bien que te cases con ese multimillonario joven. — Aseveró.

La pelinegra había escuchado ya tantas veces ese consejo, tantas, que en ese momento no daría inicio a una nueva discusión. —Y tú sabes que lo amo, mamá— Se separó de su abrazo, dándole una sonrisa amable.

—Por eso decidimos venir querida Kagome— Intervino el abuelo sujetando su brazo —Vamos, que yo te acompañaré. Kagome asintió y lo miró agradecida.

—Me da gusto que hayan venido, significa mucho para Kagome— Expresó contenta Sango mientras caminaba junto a la señora y Souta.

Al andar, acompañada de su anciano abuelo, Kagome no podía dejar de admirar la decoración, las mesas manteladas, los centros de mesa, la cristalería, todo, todo parecía ser un sueño. Los invitados, quienes vestían intachablemente de etiqueta, observaban sorprendidos a la novia, lucía espectacular, nadie podía siquiera imaginar que se trataba de una joven muy humilde.

De repente, el corazón de la muchacha se detuvo por un segundo al verlo parado ahí, esperándola, observándola con sus ojos azules que combinaban con el cielo de ese día. Se veía tan guapo, gallardo, varonil. Los labios le temblaron y él le sonrió, entrelazando su mano, mirándola enamorado, impactado por su belleza.

—Cuídela mucho— Se apresuró a decir el anciano, con voz firme. Kouga lo enfocó, serio. —Más que a mi vida— Garantizó y el viejo sintió un dolor en el corazón. Su Kagome se iba.

—Te ves increíble— Pronunció el ojiceleste al tiempo en que miraba al anciano retirarse hacia la multitud. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte. Kagome se sonrojó. —Tú también— Le dijo, emocionada, como nunca antes lo estuvo.

Tomados de la mano, con mil sensaciones recorriéndolos a ambos, caminaron hacia una mesa bien adornada, donde los esperaba un juez, con documentos sobre ella y listo para dar inicio al enlace matrimonial.

-.-.-.-

Inuyasha la miró angustiado, cruzado de brazos, mientras ella subía a su lujoso convertible rojo.

—Nos veremos pronto cariño — La escuchó decirle y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

— Te amo Kikyo — Expresó, con el sentimiento a flor de piel, abrazando su cabeza y entrelazando sus dedos en su largo cabello negro.

—Y yo a ti… No lo olvides —Le guiñó el ojo, sonriente. Entonces encendió el auto y arrancó.

El ojidorado tragó con fuerza, observando como el vehículo se alejaba y se perdía en la oscuridad, llevándose consigo lo que el tanto amaba, su esposa, quien sencillamente parecía no querer estar a su lado. Siempre viajando… siempre. En ese instante, como nunca antes, se sintió terriblemente sólo.

-.-.-.-

Entraron en la habitación, cubierta por penumbras. El empresario la llevaba cargando en brazos y la muchacha lo observaba nerviosa, inquieta. La fiesta había terminado, los invitados finalmente se retiraron, ahora estaban completamente solos. Kagome comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el oxígeno.

—Eres tan hermosa —Susurró apasionado en su oído al colocarla sobre el ancho y afelpado colchón.

—Kouga yo…— Intentó decirle algo, lo que fuera. La verdad es que estaba tan nerviosa e inclusive asustada.

—Tranquila… sólo déjate llevar— Le pidió casi en un murmuro. El corazón de Kagome se estremeció al ver el fuego de sus ojos. Lo amaba, claro que sí, pero tenía miedo, bastante.

—Es qué aquella vez… —Intentó recordarle, al sentir los labios húmedos de Kouga sobre su cuello. El ojiceleste se detuvo, levantó la mirada y enfocó los vidriosos ojos castaños de la muchacha. —Todo estará bien, yo te haré olvidarlo todo — Aseguró y ella sintió que podía confiar en él. Comenzó a besar sus labios, experimentando mariposas en el estómago pero que no lograron borrar por completo su nerviosismo. Kouga por el contrario, comenzó a sentirse consumido por una oleada de pasión.

-.-.-.-

—Así que finalmente Kouga se salió con la suya — Mencionó un hombre de edad avanzada, muy elegante, sentado junto a otro de similar apariencia.

—Sí, lo consiguió— Le contestó con rabia. Caminó hacia el librero del despacho, para tomar nuevamente de él, la copa de vino que anteriormente había puesto.

—La muchacha es muy linda, pero…— Elevó ambos párpados —Es bastante insignificante, sin duda lo único que busca es la fortuna Fujita — Aseguró, asqueado. El otro anciano dio un gran sorbo a su bebida y después sonrío malicioso. —No te preocupes, ese matrimonio no durará. — Desde su asiento, el viejo lo miró intrigado y preguntó. —¿Por qué lo dices?.

—Ya lo verás…— Le dijo simplemente, con la mirada perversa.

**Continuara…**

**Pues bueno, después de muchos años de no escribir, debido a mi profesión, he decidido regresar con esta historia que ha rondado mucho mi cabeza y espero que les guste. Han quedado muchos cabos sueltos, que se irán descubriendo conforme avancemos. Fue difícil escribir parte de una vida en la que Inuyasha y Kagome no están juntos, pero recuerden, que no es siempre el primer amor el único en nuestras vidas, así que ya iremos avanzando, no se preocupen.**

**Sin más, espero que les haya gustado y se puedan tomar el tiempo de dejarme algún pequeño comentario, el cual es importante para mí.**

**Saludos.**

**Erilenne.**

** _ Marzo, 2014._**


	2. Rememorando El Dolor

**El Fantasma De Ti.**

_Erilenne._

**Capítulo 2. Rememorando El Dolor.**

_**Shinjuku, Tokio, Japón. Año 2014.**_

Era la quinta copa de whisky puro que ingería, no, quizás la séptima. En realidad había perdido la cuenta.

Se encontraba solo, sentado en el piso, las piernas abiertas, con la espalda recargada en la pared y el cabello enmarañado. Beber era lo único que lo ayudaba a sobrellevar el dolor de no tenerla. Tensó la mandíbula. Como dolía, cuanto lo hacía. Habían pasado unos años desde que la muerte la apartó de su lado. Tragó con dificultad. Diablos… No podía superarlo.

Pasó la mano por su frente, cerrando los ojos. Estaba mareado. Sin embargo, no tenía planeado dejar de tomar, todo lo contrario, se levantó, no supo ni como lo logró, se tambaleó y caminó torpemente hasta la mesita de estar. Tomó de ahí nuevamente la botella de contenido amarillento, se sirvió con la mano temblorosa, ocasionando que una parte del líquido se derramara.

Una agonizante punzada le oprimió el corazón, y, desesperado, deseó gritar su nombre pero no lo hizo, a cambio de eso, bebió de un sorbo el whisky, raspándole la garganta, la mueca en su rostro lo reveló, entonces cayó de lado al suelo, aún con la copa vacía en la mano, sin sentir dolor físico.

— No puede ser…— Susurró al darse cuenta de su deplorable estado.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Era fin de semana y la soledad de su hogar no hacía otra cosa más que recordársela a ella… A Kikyo, su esposa, la que ahora estaba muerta.

Encogió su cuerpo y apretó sus dorados ojos, ya no podía llorar más, llevaba años haciéndolo, aun así, el dolor, ese maldito dolor se negaba a salir de su cuerpo, lo cargaba como a una cruz, si tan solo aquel día ella lo hubiera obedecido, es más, debió haberla detenido, forzado ¿era su culpa? Injustificables remordimientos volvían a su mente.

— Kikyo…Kikyo— La nombró despacio, adolorido. Presionó fuertemente la copa entre su mano y se quebró. Un quejido afloró desde su garganta al sentir el ardor.

— Demonios— Masculló molesto, soltando los restos de vidrio. Intentó enfocar la magnitud de la herida pero veía tan borroso debido a la borrachera que ni siquiera lo logró.

Su mundo comenzó a girar y la escuchó a lo lejos, llamándolo, con ese timbre coqueto, sensual, tan propio de ella. Se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Narita, Chiba, Japón. Año 2014**_

Dio un gran bostezo mientras bajaba las escaleras y estiró ambos brazos. Serían aproximadamente las diez de la mañana. Pensó aquello al ver la sala completamente iluminada por la luz solar que se filtraba entre las cortinas de seda amarillo pastel. Volvió a bostezar. La verdad casi no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, y cuando se levantó solo se vistió con un ligero short color café y una playera sin mangas rosa. Exhaló preocupada, recordando a su marido.

Se dirigió al comedor, viéndolo a él en cuanto entró. Lucía bien vestido, de traje negro y con corbata azul rey, además de serio y muy concentrado en su desayuno. Mordió su labio inferior… ¿qué le decía?

— Buenos días señora Kagome— Escuchó la voz amable de una anciana de baja estatura, bien uniformada. Kagome le sonrió.

— Buen día Shoga…

Al identificar su voz, Kouga levantó la vista, solo un poco. La pelinegra notó el resentimiento con el que la miró. Pasó saliva, nerviosa. El ojiceleste regresó a su platillo, ignorándola.

— ¿Qué le sirvo señora?.

— Solo jugo de naranja, por favor — Respondió gentil. La anciana realizó una reverencia y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Kagome dudó al elegir su asiento. Claro que lo normal era tomarlo al lado de su esposo, pero él estaba enfadado, con justa razón, debía admitirlo. Respiró profundo, apretando ambos puños.

Finalmente decidió sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía, junto a él. Deslizó la silla caoba suavemente, con la mirada baja, temerosa de verlo. Se sentó inquieta, mordiendo su labio inferior.

— ¿Aún estás molesto? — Se animó a preguntarle, sin voltear.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente por algunos minutos. Luego Kouga dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y con una fina servilleta limpió sus labios.

— Bueno, ¿y cómo no estarlo? — Contestó al fin, serio, ronco, con reproche.

Kagome sintió un balde de agua fría sobre su espalda. Kouga tenía razón… Completamente. No podía negarlo, ella era la culpable.

La noche anterior se había opuesto a tener intimidad con él, usando el pretexto más viejo de todos: dolor de cabeza.

Ni ella misma se entendía, estaba segura de amarlo, los detalles hacia su persona realmente le encantaban y tampoco iba a mentir diciendo que al tener relaciones no sintiera sensaciones lindas o que sus besos no le agradaran, pero, de eso a haber experimentado un orgasmo… Bueno, aunque ¿qué era aquello? si solo con ese hombre conocía la intimidad de una cama. El punto era, con sinceridad y pese a que le costara mucho, más bien bastante, el reconocer que con todo y los tres años de un espléndido matrimonio, ella estaba insatisfecha… En la cama, provocando lógicamente, que muchas de las veces se negara a cumplirle al joven ojiazul.

— Perdóname, en verdad me sentía mal — Mintió, esta vez buscando el azul de su mirada. Él la miró dudoso. — Por favor…— Suplicó dulcemente, juntando ambas manos. El empresario no se resistió, era tan hermosa.

— Está bien— Musitó resignado y el rostro de la muchacha se iluminó. — Siempre y cuando…— Esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Kagome tragó con dificultad. — Me recompenses ésta noche. — Terminó, acariciando su mejilla.

— Lo prometo— Le dijo ella, al no quedarle otra opción.

Kouga sonrío, satisfecho. Se movió ligeramente de la silla para alcanzar sus labios y ella le correspondió. Después respiró a profundidad, elevando su pecho. Fue como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

— Vendré por ti en la tarde para llevarte a comer — Le avisó mirándola con ternura.

— Está bien— Respondió ella, feliz. — ¿Entonces irás a trabajar hoy? — Preguntó al sentirse extrañada de que lo hiciera en sábado.

El ojiceleste se incorporó del asiento, ajustando su corbata. Kagome lo siguió con la mirada, expectante.

— Pues sí, hay demasiado trabajo en la pescadera.

La muchacha arrugó el ceño.

— No te angusties, me daré el tiempo para venir por ti— Se apuró a decir. Después acarició su cabello azabache. Al moverlo, éste despidió un olor a jazmín que se le estampó en la nariz, haciéndolo tragar con fuerza. Le encantaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comenzó a despertar, recuperando lentamente la conciencia. La luz le calaba bastante, eso le impedía abrir bien los ojos, de pronto, un fuerte dolor le vino a la cabeza, después en la espalda, luego también notó una punzada ardiente en su mano izquierda… ¿Pero qué demonios le sucedió?, se preguntó, intentando organizar sus ideas.

Poco a poco logró mantener ambos ojos abiertos, veía borroso, sin embargo al reconocer el color café y la forma acolchonada de los sillones pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su propia sala. Entonces sufrió una arcada desde su estómago que lo llevó a vomitar. Por suerte, una gran barrica lo esperaba junto al sillón donde permanecía acostado, lo cual le sorprendió bastante. Devolvió una y otra vez sobre la misma.

— Vaya, veo que por fin has despertado — Escuchó una voz masculina que le resultó familiar y, con la mirada perdida, buscó localizarlo.

— ¿Miroku? — Consultó confundido apenas lo vio.

Se trataba de un apuesto hombre. Alto, de tez blanca, ojos azul oscuro, con el cabello recogido en una muy pequeña coleta baja en la parte de su nuca. Vestía muy informal, tan solo unos jeans claros y una playera negra.

— Estás muy mal Inuyasha— Aseguró seriamente el hombre, preocupado de esa apariencia tan fatal. El ojidorado volvió a recostarse en el sillón, creyendo que la intensa jaqueca lo mataría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó, extrañado. No recordaba haberlo recibido en ningún momento.

Miroku se sentó en un sillón frente al suyo, recargando los codos en las rodillas. Respiró hondo.

— La anciana Kaede me ha llamado, luego de que te encontrara tirado, en ese estado tan patético y además herido. ¿Qué te sucede?.

Su respuesta lo explicaba todo. Kaede era la señora que atendía los quehaceres del hogar. Una mujer de confianza, la cual inclusive traía llaves de la residencia y se presentaba desde muy temprano a trabajar.

— No entiendes Miroku— Murmuró débilmente, llevando la mano no herida a su frente.

— ¿Entender qué? — Enfrentó, elevando el tono al preguntar.

Inuyasha intentó enfocarlo y el ojiazul notó la palidez de su rostro, acompañado de las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos dorados, haciéndolo ver incluso siniestro, demoniaco.

— No puedo vivir sin ella...

Miroku comprendió. Se trataba de la difunta Kikyo, otra vez, como cada semana. No pudo contener la lástima que lo inundó.

— El fantasma de su recuerdo acabará contigo, querido amigo. — Sus palabras sonaron envueltas por una gran tristeza y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

— No sé qué hacer— Contestó, desesperado.

El ojiazul se puso de pie, camino hacia él, observándolo atentamente.

— Para empezar, debes dejar esta casa.

Inuyasha sonrió sarcástico. — No te burles — Prosiguió muy serio — Aquí todo te la recuerda.

El ojidorado lo meditó por algunos segundos. Sabía que su mejor amigo poseía la razón, pero le faltaba el valor para dejar atrás los recuerdos de su amada, las cosas, los lugares donde ella estuvo. Le aterraba la idea de empezar una nueva vida sin ella. Cobardemente, prefería ahogarse entre sus memorias, conviviendo con un fantasma que él mismo se inventaba para no olvidarla, para no dejarla de escuchar, de ver, usando como herramienta de soporte el alcohol cuando todo parecía estar peor.

En ese instante, como en ningún otro en tres años, se percató del desastre que era su vida. Sintió profunda pena por él mismo.

— Lo sé Miroku, es solo que…

— Vente a vivir a mi departamento— Interrumpió de pronto animado— No es muy grande pero nos las arreglaremos.

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y exhaló. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, algo mareado todavía. Observó el vendaje de su mano, obra de Kaede sin dudas.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

— Déjame pensarlo— Respondió con la voz ronca.

Miroku se sintió esperanzado, entonces enarcó una ceja y propuso. — Podríamos ir a algún club nocturno, para hombres, claro.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada incrédula.

— Es mejor a beber solo, la pasaremos bien— Se atrevió a insistir.

— Eres un idiota— Dijo, sin contener la fuerte carcajada que le provocó. — Ahora entiendo porque la secretaria de mi padre no te hace ningún caso.

— Oh… Sanguito es cruel — Musitó, pretendiendo parecer afligido, pero consiente de las muchas razones que tenía aquella joven para ser así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de curarse la resaca con más de diez tazas de café, decidió salir a dar un paseo. La anciana Kaede ya se había marchado, al igual que Miroku, quien estaría en espera de una respuesta. Tragó con dificultad. La soledad de su hogar lo incitaba a beber nuevamente. Sintió escalofríos y asco de solo pensarlo.

Tomó las llaves de su vehículo, dirigiéndose después a paso lento hacia el garaje. Vestía una bermuda de tela color caqui y una playera roja ceñida al torso. El inicio del verano comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más, el ambiente de alguna manera se percibía sofocante, aunque no pudo distinguir si era debido al calor o al recuerdo de Kikyo que se clavaba en él como una espina.

Al subir en el automóvil, un Camry negro del año, tomó un pequeño estuche de dónde sacó sus lentes de sol y se los colocó, dándole un porte demasiado sexy, abrumador. Enseguida encendió el auto conduciendo hacia un gran parque, localizado a unas cuantas cuadras, llevando solo en mente el pensamiento de cómo resolvería su vida.

Cuando llegó, luego de estacionarse, decidió sentarse bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Caminó hasta él, gallardo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda, misma que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus bien tonificadas piernas, robándole cien suspiros a cuanta mujer lo observó pasar, aunque de eso no se dio por enterado.

Una vez ahí, recargó la espalda en el tronco y miró hacia el cielo despejado.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste Kikyo? — Dejó escapar de sus labios, movido por una inmensa pena.

Entendía que los años habían pasado, entendía que debía dejarla descansar en paz, seguir adelante, pero no lograba comprender el porqué de su muerte tan repentina.

Cerró los ojos, con el corazón oprimido, rememorando aquel día, aquel dolor aún presente, lo recordaba claramente, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Fue en Abril, pero del año 2011. Ella había salido de viaje, como tantas otras ocasiones. Recordaba a la perfección haber despertado en aquel entonces con un terrible presentimiento y haberle pedido que no se marchara, pero Kikyo se negó. Recordaba también uno de los motivos principales de ese viaje: entrevistarse con el Dr. Fujitaka, especialista en fertilidad.

Traer a la mente aquel recuerdo le estrujó el alma y apretó los puños. Siempre deseó ser padre, pero su esposa no lograba concebir y él la presionó. Se sentía tan culpable, si tan solo se hubiera conformado con vivir a su lado tal vez ella seguiría con vida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó desolado, sin abrir los ojos aún. Siguió recordando.

Eran aproximadamente las 5:00AM, de ese tiempo, en que recibió la llamada de un tal agente Hayashi. Como si su ser lo presintiera, rápidamente le preguntó por Kikyo. Entonces él le informó de un lamentable accidente automovilístico, en el cual, el vehículo cayó por un barranco y se incendió. Se estremeció fuertemente al escucharlo pero luego sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo cuando le anunció su fallecimiento. Recordó el grito desgarrador que se escapó de su garganta y el insondable sufrimiento que lo recorrió al enterarse de que el cuerpo había quedado calcinado y solo le entregarían sus cenizas.

Después de eso todo había sido dolor, angustia, sufrimiento. Vivía día a día un calvario imaginándola, anhelando lo que no pudo ser. Se refugió en su trabajo pero los fines de semana se convertían en una cruda tortura para él llevándolo por el camino de la bebida. Se volvió solitario, serio, antisocial. Su vida en verdad ya no tenía ningún sentido.

Abrió los ojos en un suspiro largo, relajando el cuerpo, volviendo a la realidad. Su vida era miserable y tenía que hacer algo por cambiarla. En ese momento se sintió seguro de poder hacerlo. Tomó el móvil de su bolsillo y luego marcó un número conocido.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó el hombre asustado al reconocer el número en la pantalla y contestar.

— Calma, no pasa nada, es solo que ya me decidí…

— ¿Te vienes conmigo? — Consultó, emocionado. El ojidorado sonrío levemente.

— No sueñes, nada bueno podrá resultar si vivo contigo, además no quiero verme enredado con mujeres— Aseguró, sabiéndose incapaz de llevar un estilo de vida como el de Miroku.

— Vaya…— Murmuró desilusionado — ¿Entonces qué harás?

— Dejaré la residencia y rentaré un departamento.

Se sintió seguro, decidido. Debía dejar atrás el fantasma de Kikyo y empezar a vivir nuevamente. Claro que en ese nuevo comienzo no iba incluido el amor, porque su amor tan solo era de ella, de Kikyo, pero había muerto y junto a ella, toda su capacidad de amar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas lo vio entrar se abalanzó hacia él emocionada. Se abrazó a su varonil cintura y recargó la cabeza en sus hombros. Llevaba media hora esperándolo en el recibidor con gran entusiasmo.

— Kagome, preciosa disculpa la tardanza— Correspondió el abrazo, feliz por el recibimiento.

La muchacha alzó la cabeza, buscando el azul de su mirar.

— No importa, ya estás aquí— Le dijo, haciéndolo sonreír. — ¿Y a dónde iremos?.

— Bueno tenía pensado llevarte a un buen restaurante pero…— Posó sus ojos sobre los hombros desnudos de la pelinegra— Ya que estás tan hermosa me dan ganas de…— Susurró despacio y se inclinó a su cuello.

A Kagome se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Ahí estaba otra vez, la situación que tanto temía. De nuevo no se sentía con ganas. Dios… rezó para controlar la situación.

— Tranquilo, espera— Pidió con sutileza, buscando separarse de él. — Quedamos que ésta noche ¿lo recuerdas?. El joven ojiazul se acercó a su oído, dejando escapar su tibio aliento, excitado.

— Creo que no puedo esperar más…

La muchacha volteó hacía el techo, mordiéndose el labio, angustiada. Era tan difícil, le costaba dejarse simplemente llevar, no quería de verdad no. De pronto comenzó a sentirse muy molesta, irritada.

— Basta Kouga, ahora no— Sentenció, empujando su pecho.

El empresario la miró desconcertado, después molesto. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le dijo — ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios pasa?

Kagome palideció, sin poder decir nada.

— ¿Cuál es el pretexto esta vez? — Le preguntó, casi burlándose.

— Bu... Bueno es… es que yo— Balbuceó, aterrada. El fuego de sus ojos azules amenazaba casi con matarla.

— Estoy harto Kagome ¡Harto caray! — Gritó, perdiendo la paciencia, ocasionando que ella se estremeciera.

— Por favor Kouga cálmate — Suplicó y después lo siguió hacia la sala.

— Siempre es lo mismo, siempre negándote— Le reclamó, con cierto desprecio en sus palabras. Tomó el florero de cristal de la mesa de centro y luego lo arrojó contra el suelo. La pelinegra gritó asustada cuando se quebró.

— Seguramente es porque no me amas, si claro, es eso.

Cegado, comenzó a sacar sus conclusiones, Se sentía tan frustrado, desesperado, hambriento de ella y sin embargo rechazado.

— No por favor no lo digas, no es verdad— Aclaró, segura de sus palabras, pero incapaz de revelarle el verdadero motivo, el cual seguramente lo lastimaría aún más.

Kouga caminó hacia ella, con la mandíbula tensa, furioso. La tomó de ambos brazos, clavando las yemas de sus dedos en ellos, estrujándola.

— ¿Entonces dime qué es?

Ella apretó los ojos, aguantándose el dolor. — No sé, no lo sé…— Fue lo único que pudo decir.

— Apuesto a que estarías mejor si te deshicieras de mí— Expresó bastante dolido y enseguida la soltó. Caminó de regreso hacia la salida, tomando su maletín. Antes de salir volteó a verla, herido.

— Y pensar que te he dado todo lo que he podido Kagome, incluso el distanciarme de mi familia por ti.

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con un fuerte azotón.

Kagome se sintió inmensamente vacía, culpable, injusta. Se dejó caer al piso, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro entre ellas. Comenzó a llorar y sus lágrimas cayeron una tras otra sin parar. Ella lo amaba, no lo merecía. Se reclamó internamente el ser una completa frígida en la cama, por que la culpa era de ella, no de Kouga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre del teléfono la hizo despertar, desconcertada, confundida. Se talló los ojos y se levantó del sillón. Observó las penumbras que envolvían la sala y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida por algunas horas después de tanto llorar. El repetido sonido del teléfono volvió a llamar su atención, entonces estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo y contestó.

— ¿Diga?.

— ¿Se encuentra la señora Fujita?— Escuchó la voz madura de un hombre. Se preocupó instintivamente.

— Ella misma habla— Respondió, atenta.

— Por favor le pido que guarde la calma y escuché con atención.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le exigió al hombre, pálida, casi desesperada.

— El señor Fujita, es decir, su esposo, ha sufrido un lamentable accidente y se encuentra gravemente hospitalizado.

Kagome enmudeció. Por su sien se deslizó una gota de sudor y un escalofrió le recorrió la médula, quedándose sin fuerza. No podía dar crédito a esas palabras, debía ser una broma, una pesadilla.

**Continuara…**

**Hola que tal? Aquí traigo la continuación. Quisiera aclarar, espero que me haya dado a entender. El capítulo anterior comienza con una escena del presente, después como lo especifiqué en el año, todo trata del pasado. A partir de este capítulo todas las situaciones son en presente, jeje bueno espero se haya entendido.**

**Gracias por leer, si pudieran dejar un comentario se los agradecería mucho. Saludos.**

**Erilenne.**

** Marzo, 2014**


	3. Terrible Pérdida

**El Fantasma De Ti.**

_Erilenne._

**Capítulo 3. Terrible Pérdida**

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo en un taxi al Narita Red Cross Hospital. Se bajó del auto agitada, aturdida, ni siquiera esperó por su cambio. Entró corriendo hasta la recepción con el corazón sobresaltado, hiperventilando casi.

— Disculpe señorita, por favor…— Intentó difícilmente calmar su respiración— ¿En qué habitación se encuentra Kouga Fujita?

La enfermera observó su pálido semblante y de forma rápida se sentó frente al ordenador.

— Permítame un momento— Le respondió, buscando con atención en la base de datos.

A Kagome le pareció una eternidad. Se moría de ganas de ver a su esposo, saber que estaba bien, que todo saldría bien. ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, conteniéndose a duras penas antes de perder la cordura. Comenzó a sentir el temblor de sus piernas y el sudor en sus manos debido a la incertidumbre. Entonces la enfermera habló.

— El Sr. Fujita se encuentra en estos momentos en terapia intensiva, además le están realizando algunos estudios.

— ¿Puedo verlo? — Le preguntó, angustiada.

La enfermera enfocó los ojos castaños de la muchacha.

— Por el momento no es posible— Aseguró. Kagome al escucharla se exaltó.

— ¡Necesito verlo¡ ¿No entiende? — Reclamó, alzando el tono de su voz.

La enfermera se incorporó del asiento, encarándola, pero asegurándose de ser paciente.

— La entiendo— Dijo, posando ambas manos en los hombros de la pelinegra. — Pero ahora no, por favor espere.

¿Esperar? ¿Cómo podría conseguirlo? Ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente le sucedió a su marido, se sentía desesperada, agobiada, eran tantas las dudas y el deseo de tenerlo frente a sus ojos que si esa mujer insistía en negárselo iba a volverse loca.

Retiró los brazos de la enfermera para después golpear con su puño sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

— La que debe entender es usted, quiero ver a mi esposo ahora— Advirtió, mirándola con furia.

La enfermera la observó con molestia. Era la quinta mujer histérica con la que lidiaba esa noche. Tomó aire para contestarle, pero en eso intervino un joven de extraña apariencia.

— Señora Kagome, ya está usted aquí.

— ¡Ginta! — Lo nombró cuando lo vio, acercándose a él. — ¿Qué paso? Dime ¿Qué le paso a Kouga? — Jaló con ambas manos la camisa de su pecho, exasperada.

— Por favor acompáñeme a la cafetería, ahí le explicaré todo. — Le pidió de forma cortés, aunque muy nervioso, su mirada lo delataba.

La muchacha lo soltó y ambos caminaron hacia la cafetería del hospital. Los ojos le temblaban, quería llorar, desahogar la frustración de saberlo grave y sin embargo desconocer lo sucedido.

Se acomodaron en una pequeña mesa redonda, sentados uno frente al otro. Ginta ordenó un café sin azúcar, Kagome prefirió no beber nada, tan solo lo miraba de forma muy inquisidora y ansiosa, logrando que se viera forzado a hablar.

— No sabemos cómo sucedió, el Sr. Kouga solo cayó sin más…

La garganta de la pelinegra se anudó. — ¿Ca… cayó? — Preguntó, con dificultad.

El custodió inhaló profundamente y continuó.

— Llegó desde el puerto un gran volumen de mercancía, el plan era almacenarla en una de las bodegas de aquí…

— Por favor ve al grano— Interrumpió Kagome. Sus labios temblaban.

— Él lucía muy deprimido, desconcentrado. De repente cayó desde una tarima muy alta, golpeándose en la cabeza.

Kagome tragó con dificultad. Sin poder contener más las lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas. La mesera se acercó entonces con la bebida de Ginta, quien al recibirla, la llevó a su boca con la mano temblorosa, bebiendo casi todo el café de un sorbo, sin importarle lo caliente.

— Lo vimos después convulsionar, fue horrible — Agregó, con la voz ronca, sin ser capaz de enfocar a la muchacha.

— Todo es mi culpa— Sollozó ella, herida, desconsolada.

Comenzó a llorar, esta vez con fuerza. Cubrió su rostro con las manos, sin contener los quejidos que salían desde su pecho. Llevaba tiempo sintiéndose culpable por muchos motivos, pero nunca tanto, como ese día. Su estúpida frigidez había llevado a Kouga al borde de la muerte. Así lo percibió. Deseó fervientemente estar en su lugar. Él no lo merecía. Un hombre tan bueno y amoroso no podía morir. Ella sí, la que no sabía ser mujer. Se reclamó duramente, se consideró una miserable, una basura como persona.

Ginta solo la escuchó en silencio, pero no pudo siquiera mirarla, mucho menos consolarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina y suspiró. Realmente no había dormido desde la llamada que recibió de Kagome en la madrugada. La escuchó tan desconsolada que hubiera querido estar a su lado inmediatamente, pero tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, además Chiba no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pasó saliva y exhaló despacio. Sabía que debía pedir permiso para ausentarse del trabajo, pero para ello debía dirigirse a Inuyasha Taisho, lo cual no era nada fácil.

Se dio valor al recordar a su mejor amiga y enseguida decidió tocar la puerta.

— Adelante— Escuchó una voz gruesa, proveniente de adentro.

Movió la manija, abriendo la puerta, viéndolo a él, serio y con el rostro endurecido, como siempre.

Caminó hasta su escritorio, cautelosa, intentando dar forma en su mente a lo que diría.

— Ah…Sango ¿Qué se te ofrece? — Preguntó al levantar la vista e identificarla. La pelicastaña lo observó con seguridad.

— Necesito que me autorice unos días, es por…

— Imposible— Interrumpió determinante sin dejarla terminar. Después volvió su atención a los papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

La joven apretó la mandíbula. Ya se lo imaginaba desde un principio, pero no se conformaría, entonces prosiguió.

— Una amiga a la cual considero mi hermana está pasando por una situación difícil, está sola y necesito estar con ella— Le dijo, esperanzada a una respuesta favorable pero el ojidorado no pareció conmoverse.

— En verdad lo siento pero hay demasiado trabajo.

Sango sintió impotencia, bastante. Ese hombre era más frío que el hielo y sin embargo no podía enfrentarlo como le gustaría puesto a que se trataba de uno de sus jefes.

— Por favor es muy importante— Insistió.

Inuyasha volvió a mirarla, fijamente. Esa secretaría parecía ser persistente.

— No se puede Sango— Sentenció, firme. — ¿Cómo vas con el asunto que te encargué? — Consultó, dando así por terminado el tema anterior. — Me urge contar con una asistente.

Al escucharlo, un agudo ardor se apoderó de su estómago debido al coraje de tratar con un individuo tan cerrado e incomprensivo.

Estuvo a punto de explotar, de una u otra forma iría a ver a Kagome, con su consentimiento o no, sin dudas, pero luego, y antes de hacerlo, entró como caído del cielo a la oficina, el cabeza de la empresa, es decir, Inu Taisho.

Cuando lo vio, el rostro de la secretaria automáticamente se iluminó, recuperando toda esperanza, incluso el dolor en su estómago desapareció y es que aquel viejo hombre era pura bondad, sabiduría y comprensión. Nada que ver con el insensible de Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si de verdad existía un dios misericordioso, él debía salvarlo. Rogaba, con todas sus fuerzas. Desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas deseaba con desesperación que sobreviviera. Porque si él moría, ella jamás se lo perdonaría, no podría vivir con ese cargo y tampoco sin su amor. Lloraba, sin descanso, arrodillada en el reclinatorio de la pequeña capilla del hospital. Mantenía las manos entrelazadas, frente a su cabeza inclinada. El fleco oscuro le cubría los ojos, hinchados y rojos a causa de las horas de llanto. Sollozó en repetidas ocasiones y ofreció incluso su vida a cambio de la de Kouga. El destino no podía ensañarse de esa manera con ella. No lo resistiría.

— Kagome…— Escuchó, en un susurro.

La pelinegra escapó de su concentración y giró su cabeza hacia atrás, viéndola a ella, su mejor amiga. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, entonces corrió, abrazándola cuando la alcanzó. Sango la recibió en su regazo, sin decir nada, solo acarició su cabello mientras la dejaba llorar, llorar cuanto quisiera.

— Gracias por estar aquí...

— Tranquila, todo estará bien— Intentó animarla. Kagome levantó la mirada, enfocándola.

— Que torpe soy…— Se sintió de pronto responsable por la presencia de su amiga — ¿Has tenido problemas en tu trabajo?... Sango discúlpame…

La pelicastaña sonrió.

— No te preocupes, me las he arreglado en la oficina— Aseguró, guiñándole un ojo. Kagome la soltó, mirándola con desconfianza.

— ¿Segura?

— Claro, no te negaré que mi jefe Inuyasha se puso difícil, pero afortunadamente llego el Sr. Inu Taisho y él me dejo venir. Ya sabes, esos Taisho.

La muchacha esbozó una débil sonrisa.

— Que bueno…— Murmuró.

En verdad daba gracias al cielo por tenerla a su lado, ya que se encontraba completamente sola. Un año atrás su familia se había mudado a la región de Tochigi, Japón y no llevaba una muy buena relación con ellos desde que se casó. Tampoco era una persona muy sociable, ya que ni siquiera ejercía su profesión. No lo había notado pero Kouga, aunque la trataba como a una princesa, ciertamente parecía tenerla presa en una jaula de oro.

— Ten fe Kagome…— Le pidió, al ver nuevamente las lágrimas deslizarse por su pálido rostro.

La muchacha las retiró con ambas manos e intentó inútilmente sonreír.

— Eso espero Sango, no sé qué haré si algo le pasa— Admitió, angustiada.

Ambas se quedaron un rato más, rezando en la tranquilidad que otorgaba ese silencioso lugar espiritual. Después se dirigieron hacia la sala de espera, Kagome se encontraba más tranquila, por lo menos Sango había logrado que dejara de llorar, ahora inclusive se sentía optimista, con esperanzas, deseosa de empezar una nueva vida junto a Kouga luego de que todo aquello pasara y se convirtiera en un triste recuerdo del pasado. Sí… eso sería. Se sintió segura, ilusionada.

Cuando se sentaron, vieron casi inmediatamente un hombre alto, de mediana edad, acercarse a ellas. Dedujeron que se trataba de un doctor debido a su vestimenta blanca. El corazón de la pelinegra dio un brinco inesperado y sus latidos pronto se volvieron taquicardia. Ese hombre seguro traía noticias de Kouga, por fin.

— Buenas tardes, es usted la señora Fujita ¿Verdad? — Quiso confirmar, de manera amable. La muchacha se incorporó de la silla mirándolo ansiosa.

— Así es— Constató mientras las piernas le temblaban. El medico respiró profundamente y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

A Kagome le desagradó el gesto y preguntó. — ¿Pasa algo?

El hombre exhaló, pesadamente.

— El golpe que se ha dado su esposo ha sido muy fuerte, en una zona anatómica muy delicada, además desde una considerable altura…

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó, con el rostro aterrado. El doctor continúo…

— Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, sin embargo…

— ¿Qué? — Gritó ella, histérica, jalando al médico del pecho, acercando el rostro con el suyo.

Sango pudo casi adivinar la noticia del doctor y rápidamente se levantó, sostuvo a la pelinegra de los hombros e inclinó su cabeza hacia el suelo.

— Él no lo ha resistido, lo siento mucho pero el Sr. Fujita acaba de fallecer— Reveló, separando las finas manos de la muchacha de su bata blanca.

La sangre de Kagome se congeló, se quedó estática, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Las palabras del médico resonaban en su cabeza repetidamente pero no entendía o más bien no quería hacerlo. Sintió los brazos de Sango apretarla fuertemente, pero no pudo mover ni un dedo, estaba en trance. ¿Muerto? No… eso no… Por favor. ¿Era una pesadilla? Quería despertar cuanto antes. La voz de su mejor amiga la hizo volver a la realidad.

— Kagome ¿Qué tienes? — Sollozó, abrazándola con fuerza

— De verdad lo siento señora— Expresó el médico, viéndola con infinita pena.

— No…— Escapó de repente de sus labios— Eso no puede ser…

Sango buscó enfocar su oscurecido rostro.

— Amiga, por favor…

— ¡No! No! Usted está loco— Gritó y entonces corrió desesperada hacia las habitaciones.

Las enfermeras intentaron detenerla pero no hubo fuerza humana que lograra hacerlo. Kagome tenía la convicción de que se trataba de un grave error, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos y aun así se resistiría a creerlo, no quería hacerlo.

Con el corazón desbocado buscó la habitación, una por una hasta que lo encontró. Lo vio ahí, acostado en una cama, dormido pacíficamente y con un gran vendaje en la cabeza. Su cuerpo y alma quisieron flaquear pero logró controlarse. Observó con atención los múltiples aparatos a los cuales permanecía conectado, entre ellos el oxígeno y el que marcaba los latidos de su corazón. Entonces se dio cuenta. El monitor cardiaco aun indicaba que su corazón seguía latiendo. Lo sabía, ese médico inepto era un inútil. Sonrió, maquiavélicamente.

Luego se acercó a Kouga para constatarlo, acomodó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del hombre y volvió a sonreír triunfante cuando lo escuchó, como un tamborcito, además de los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes de su pecho al respirar. Estaba vivo.

— Señora Fujita, cálmese por favor— Pidió el médico en forma cortés al entrar en la habitación, seguido por Sango.

— ¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo quiere qué lo haga mientras usted me miente? — Le reclamó, mirándolo con furia.

— En ningún momento lo he hecho— Aseguró y se acercó calmado hacia ella. Kagome se aferró al cuerpo de Kouga.

— Kagome escucha al doctor— Solicitó Sango, con la voz entrecortada.

La muchacha entonces enfocó los ojos verdes del médico. ¿Qué pretendía esta vez ese infame?

— El golpe en su cabeza ha sido brutal, dañando la mayor parte del cerebro, lo cual ocasionó necrosis, es decir, muerte cerebral.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se empañaron. ¿Por qué ese hombre se aferraba en hacerla sufrir?

— No… yo… lo estoy escuchando…Está vivo— Le dijo, esperando que él finalmente lo confirmara. Señaló el monitor y le dijo — ¿Lo ve?

El médico tragó con dificultad. Nunca se acostumbraría a dar ese tipo de noticias.

— Su corazón late y sus pulmones respiran gracias a los aparatos. Sin ellos, solo es un cuerpo sin vida, sé que es difícil para usted, pero entienda, él ya ha muerto.

No era difícil. Era imposible, ciertamente. Los parpados le temblaron y creyó ser atravesada por un puñal hasta lo más recóndito de su alma. Tuvo que dejarse caer de rodillas para soportarlo. Luego, abatida, dio un grito desgarrador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó, mareada. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no conseguía fijar la vista en algo. Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía muy bien, así que se resignó, quedándose acostada y quieta sobre lo que aparentaba ser una cama.

— ¿Kagome estás bien? — Escuchó a su lado, y esa pregunta le hizo ver todo con claridad.

Se levantó precipitadamente.

— ¿Sango? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y Kouga? — Interrogó, con el semblante preocupado.

La secretaria entristeció. El nudo en su garganta no le permitió articular ninguna frase.

— Sango no sabes… He tenido un sueño horrible— Le dijo, segura de que lo había sido. Pero entonces vio las lágrimas de su amiga y aquello le destrozó el alma, aún más cuando la vio negar con la cabeza. Después de todo, la pesadilla era real.

Ahora lo recordaba. Habían tenido que sujetarla entre varios individuos para inyectarle un sedante luego de que enloqueciera completamente en la habitación y comenzara a arrojar todo a su paso. Cerró los puños, con fuerza, quejándose de dolor. Lo de su esposo no tenía solución. No se trataba de un coma, en el cual podría despertar en cualquier momento así pasaran años. Esto era distinto. Su cerebro había muerto y con ello, toda la capacidad para ordenar el cumplimiento de funciones vitales como el respirar. Apretó los dientes, furiosa, dejando correr sus lágrimas. ¿Jamás volvería a verlo? ¿Realmente eso era posible? No podía aceptarlo, iba a perder la razón.

Sango también lloraba, silenciosamente. Sin éxito deseaba mostrarse fuerte para su amiga pero esa tragedia la sobrepasaba, era tan triste y desolador ver a Kagome sufriendo así que no podía ni imaginarse en su lugar. Tomó la delgada mano de su amiga, e intentó calmarse a sí misma para poder pronunciar lo que todavía tenía que decirle.

— Amiga… no sabes cuánto lo siento— Expresó, con la voz temblorosa.

La pelinegra volteó a verla, con lágrimas resbalando sobre sus grandes ojeras oscuras, causadas por el cansancio, los labios le tiritaban y de ellos salían sollozos llenos de un dolor que le provocó a Sango una pena incalculable.

— No es justo… no comprendo

— El médico me ha dicho que tienes que firmar la autorización para que lo desconecten…

Kagome la observó incrédula. No era suficiente la tortura, además debía ser ella la que le terminara de quitar la vida.

— De ninguna manera — Aseveró, firme. No llevaría eso también en su conciencia.

— Por favor Kagome, no hay nada más que puedas hacer por él, necesitan los aparatos para otros pacientes. — Le pidió. Nunca otra cosa le costó tanto como el decirle esas palabras.

La muchacha gimió, adolorida — No, debe haber otras alternativas.

Sango la abrazó, frustrada por no encontrar la forma en cómo ayudarla. — No hay nada más Kagome…

La muchacha lloró, sin cesar. Tan solo deseaba escuchar una esperanza pero en el fondo estaba consciente de que era inútil.

Ultimadamente aceptó y con todo el dolor de su ser firmó los documentos. Se acercó a él, tomando su bronceada y varonil mano, la entrelazó con la de ella, besando finalmente sus labios. Lamentó tanto el no poder ver el cielo de sus ojos, pero infinitamente más el hecho de haber quedado tan mal con él. Que sus últimas palabras fueron reproches hacia su persona. Que él murió infeliz.

El personal médico lo desconectó, anunciando su muerte. Kagome bramó y lloró sin consuelo, sintiendo que la vida se le iba en ello, comprendiendo que desde ese momento su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma, la culpa la llevaría clavada como una daga en el pecho. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Nunca, en absoluto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se decidió realizar el velorio en la mansión Fujita Higurashi, aunque más bien fue mero protocolo ya que Kagome no deseaba ver a nadie. Sin embargo, eso no impidió la llegada de enormes coronas de flores blancas por parte de conocidos y allegados.

Ese día tenían luna nueva, por lo cual solo contaron con luz artificial, así como también de algunas cuantas velas largas que esquinaban la sombría ataúd del ojiceleste.

Pasaron horas, eternas horas desde que estaban ahí. Sango permanecía al lado de Kagome, vigilante a cualquier movimiento en falso de los únicos tres integrantes de la jerarquía Fujita que asistieron y que osaban mirar con sumo desprecio a la pelinegra.

Por otra parte, Kagome ya no podía hablar ni emitir sonido alguno, sus cuerdas vocales estaban hechas trizas, solamente lloraba, sin descanso. Sus rebeldes lágrimas caían seguidamente hasta detenerse sobre su pantalón negro, humedeciéndolo. El cuerpo entero le temblaba, no resistía más.

— Mira lo que has conseguido— Pronunció de pronto, uno de los dos ancianos.

Sango lo fulminó con la mirada pero el viejo no se amedrentó.

— Kouga murió por tú culpa— Continuó, con saña.

— Así es, maldita caza fortunas— Acompañó con desprecio el otro hombre, mirándola asqueado.

La joven viuda se encogió de hombros, mientras la tercera del clan, una muchachita pelirroja de ojos verdes se atrevió incluso a sonreír descaradamente.

Sango se incorporó, exaltada por el gesto.

— ¡Basta! ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes? No tienen ningún respeto ni por estar frente a la tumba de su hijo— Les gritó, encolerizada.

Y es que más que afligidos por la muerte del heredero, parecían más bien estar felices de ver a la pelinegra sufrir.

— Eso es verdad…— Susurró de repente Kagome, sin tener el valor de levantar el rostro.

Se sentía tan avergonzada y segura de la veracidad de aquellas crueles palabras pero escucharlas de esa forma, la destrozaban infinitamente.

— Por supuesto que no amiga…

— Desde luego que sí— Intervino desafiante la pelirroja— Solo me lo quitaste para darle muerte— Aseguró, con la mayor de las malicias. Kagome se estremeció, sin tener el valor de responderle. Antes lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo ahora estaba demasiado devaluada como persona.

— Ni creas que te quedaras con un solo centavo de Kouga, eso te lo juro— Sentenció con rabia el mayor de los Fujita.

La muchacha apretó los puños y finalmente levantó el rostro, aún bañado en lágrimas pero envuelto por una gran furia. Como si el dinero le importara, solo lo quería a él y además, se suponía que estaban ahí para velarlo, no para hablar de cosas tan vanas como lo era el dinero.

— No se preocupen, no quiero nada— Respondió, ya harta. Suficiente tenía con su propio infierno interior para que esa gente la martirizara todavía más.

Salió rápidamente del lugar, débil, mareada, sin saber cuántas horas pasaron desde su último alimento el día anterior. Aun así pudo darse fuerzas para subir por las escaleras y llegar a su habitación. Sango la siguió, preocupada.

— No les hagas caso Kagome— Le dijo Sango suavemente al entrar y verla con el rostro escondido en la almohada.

— Esto es un infierno Sango, no sé… No sé cómo podré seguir

La secretaria se sentó en la cama y apoyó una mano en su espalda.

— Vente conmigo — Ofreció.

Kagome sonrió irónica y volteó a verla. — ¿A dónde?

— A Tokio, puedes trabajar conmigo, en la empresa buscan una contadora, quizás si les hablo de ti… ¿Qué dices? — Le propuso, deseosa de una respuesta afirmativa.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno el capítulo ha estado triste, debe ser horrible perder a una persona importante en tu vida luego de pelear, pero todo pasa por algo y aún hay muchos misterios jeje.**

**Sin más espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, espero puedan dejar algún comentario, se los agradeceré enormemente.**

**Erilenne.**


	4. Primer Encuentro

**El Fantasma De Ti.**

_Erilenne._

**Nota: **Dentro del capítulo hay fragmentos de la canción "_Ojala pudiera borrarte" _interpretada por Maná.

**Capítulo 4. Primer Encuentro**

Lo meditó por algunos segundos, quería hacerlo, irse de ahí, era la forma más sencilla de escapar a esa pesadilla.

— No…— Respondió finalmente, con determinación.

Sango la miró entristecida y preguntó — ¿Por qué no?

La joven viuda la observó muy seria. Realmente no tenía una razón, una justificación. No entendía ni porque se había negado.

— No sé Sango— Le dijo y su voz sonó molesta, fría— Simplemente no quiero.

Dicho esto ocultó nuevamente su rostro en la almohada, aferrándose a ella, aún le parecía increíble todo aquello, como todo su mundo cambió en un instante y perdió a su marido, se creía culpable de lo sucedido, ahora simplemente quería desaparecer, que la tierra la tragara junto a su sufrimiento.

La secretaria prefirió no insistir por el momento, la comprendía o al menos trataba de hacerlo. Respiró profundamente, dejándose caer también en la acolchonada cama, miró hacia el techo y pensó en lo sorpresivo y trágico del asunto. Ambas quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ojalá y te me borraras de mis sueños y poder desdibujarte.**_

Poco a poco los rayos de sol se fueron filtrando a través de la ventana, anunciando el amanecer. Suspiró amargamente y notó que otra vez no pudo conciliar el sueño, pese a que en verdad lo intentó, deseaba dormir largamente para no pensar pero también le temía a la oscuridad que podría encontrar en sus sueños. Estaba hecha un caos. Su cabello completamente desarreglado, la mirada ojerosa, casi como si la hubiesen golpeado y los labios resecos.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró a Sango dormida de medio lado. La notó cansada y se sintió mal por las molestias que le causaba. Se levantó y vio en el buró de al lado los platos de comida que amablemente Shoga les llevó horas atrás. Apenas había ingerido un bocado, obligada por su amiga.

Luego caminó hacia el baño, preguntándose si los Fujita aún se encontrarían ahí abajo después de que ella no encontrara fuerzas para bajar nuevamente. Su corazón se oprimió con mucho dolor. Sin tan solo existiera la forma de regresar el tiempo.

— ¿Pasa algo Kagome? — Preguntó Sango inquieta, con los ojos entreabiertos.

— No es nada, solo me daré un baño, descansa — Le pidió suavemente, fingiendo una leve sonrisa.

Sango asintió y después la pelinegra entró al baño, abrió le regadera, se desvistió y dejo que el agua tibia de la mañana bañara todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba muy débil. Finalmente lloró en silencio, reteniendo los sollozos y quejidos en su garganta.

_**Ojalá y se me olvidara hasta tu nombre, ahogarlo dentro del mar.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía poco más de quince minutos buscándolo. Podía jurar que hasta se escondía. Estuvo a punto de resignarse e irse pero en eso lo observó caminar por el pasillo muy calmado. ¡Bingo! Pensó sonriendo con malicia, entonces lo alcanzó.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Exclamó alegre al momento en que palmeó su espalda.

El hombre gruñó despacio y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Miroku? —Reclamó enfadado.

— Que mal carácter tienes— Le dijo y el ojidorado ladeo el rostro. No estaba de humor para aguantarlo.

—He venido para que me acompañes a almorzar, me gustaría charlar contigo.

—No tengo tiempo —Contestó desganado.

Empezó a caminar intentando alejarse pero el ojiazul lo siguió.

—Anda no seas así, vamos aunque sea al restaurante de enfrente— Insistió e Inuyasha recordó lo terco que podía llegar a ser. Suspiró con pesar, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Está bien, que sea rápido.

El joven lo miró agradecido. Después caminaron juntos hacia la salida de la empresa, al pasar por la recepción, Miroku dio un vistazo rápido deseando ver a cierta muchacha que lo traía loco pero no la encontró. Se sintió decepcionado pero prefirió preguntarle luego a Inuyasha.

Salieron y cruzaron la calle. Justo enfrente se situaba un pequeño local de comida rápida japonesa. Cuando entraron, la mesera los recibió con bastante familiaridad, los llevó a una mesa junto a la ventana y ambos ordenaron lo de siempre: _Gyūdon _(un platillo consistente en un bol de arroz cubierto con carne de ternera picada y cebollas remojadas en salsa de soja).

— Oye, ¿y Sanguito? —Preguntó para abrir tema de conversación.

Inuyasha mantenía la vista fija hacia el exterior.

—Mi padre le dio unos días para visitar a una amiga en problemas, creo—Le contó, dejando ver un aire de resentimiento.

—Oh, ya veo... —Murmuró y recargó la cabeza en el asiento mientras esperaban.

Durante el silencio que guardaba, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo ruidoso y pequeño del lugar, de su simpleza. Sonrió nostálgico recordando a Kikyo, por como ella odiaba ese tipo de lugares. Extrañaba incluso lo superflua que siempre fue a pesar de reclamárselo en tantas ocasiones. Suspiró melancólico, pero ahora se encontraba mejor. El día anterior encontró un buen departamento para vivir, cerca del parque que tanto le gustaba. No estar en contacto con las fotos y cosas pertenecientes a su difunta esposa realmente le había traído la paz que tanto necesitaba. El fantasma que lo atormentaba casi había desaparecido. Francamente ya estaba muy tranquilo y daba gracias por eso. Todavía le dolía, pero empezaba a vivir con ello.

—Ya conseguí departamento— Se animó a contarle.

Miroku se enderezó del asiento incrédulo, sorprendido.

—¿De verdad dejaste la mansión? —Consultó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Inuyasha medio sonrió, como pocas veces.

—Te lo digo enserio, además te agradezco por animarme a hacerlo.

El ojiazul se sintió gratificado y muy contento por él.

—Espero que tengas muchas citas dentro de ahí.

No se resistió a decírselo. Su mente perversa no se lo permitió. Desde su perspectiva aquello era lo que el empresario necesitaba para mejorarse completamente.

El semblante del ojidorado se ensombreció al escucharlo, inclusive se alteró gravemente.

—No digas estupideces—Advirtió, oprimiendo los dientes.

—Por favor, necesitas volver a ser hombre— Se arriesgó a continuar, recibiendo a cambio la mirada dorada y asesina de Inuyasha. Tragó con dificultad cuando lo vio levantarse con los puños apretados.

—Eres un idiota, jamás olvidaré a Kikyo— Aseguró, con la voz gruesa y firme.

Salió del restaurante sin escuchar su respuesta ni esperar el desayuno. Miroku sabía cómo irritarlo hasta el límite. Una cosa era el deseo de salir adelante y otra muy distinta volver a enamorarse. Eso era imposible, no era capaz ni tampoco quería. Kikyo lo había sido todo, todo en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Vuelve corazón, vuelve a mi lado.**_

Las miradas incriminatorias la tenían completamente intimidada. Mantenía la cabeza inclinada pero su fleco azabache poco la ayudaba a esconderse.

Estaba en el cementerio, acompañada por las mismas cuatro personas de la noche anterior. El sol de mediodía le calaba más de lo normal debido a su vestimenta negra, sofocándola, asfixiándola, aunado a todas las emociones que en ese mismo instante experimentó. La tristeza, el desconsuelo y los remordimientos se agolparon duramente contra su pecho.

Escuchó a las palas recoger la tierra y después dejarla caer sobre la tumba de Kouga, anunciándole el momento del último adiós. Tragó dolorosamente y se aproximó hacia el terreno escavado.

—Espero que desde donde estés puedas perdonarme— Expresó quebrantada, mientras por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas de amargura.

Dejó caer un lirio blanco y de esa manera se despidió. Recordó fugazmente los momentos vividos, comprendiendo entonces que jamás volvería a verlo.

Su llanto se acrecentó, oyéndose con fuerza. Sango se acercó tomándola de los hombros, preocupada porque pudiera desfallecer y así fue, luego de que el acto terminara ambas tomaron un taxi devuelta a la mansión, y al entrar en ella, Kagome se desmayó. Se encontraba demasiado afectada por lo sucedido.

_**Ojalá y te me borraras para siempre, de mi vida, para no volverte a ver.**_

Afortunadamente, uno de los empleados ayudó a llevarla al sillón e inmediatamente Shoga se acomidió a traer algo de algodón con alcohol para acercarlo a su nariz.

—Kagome, ¡gracias a Dios que despertaste! —Exclamó Sango aliviada cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

—Perdón…—Susurró débilmente— Estoy muy cansada.

—Duerme, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte.

—Es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que descuides tus obligaciones por mí— Le pidió, sonando seca y un tanto enfadada.

La secretaría la miró extrañada, confundida en parte.

—No digas eso, sabes que no es verdad— Aclaró

—Claro que sí, regresa a Tokio, yo estaré bien.

Como si pudiera creerle. Nadie podía estar bien después de vivir esa horrible experiencia. Sango arrugó la frente y cruzó los brazos.

—Regresaré solo si te vas conmigo.

La pelinegra hizo una mueca molesta, manteniéndose firme.

—No tengo nada que hacer en Tokio— Aseguró con terquedad, dando así por entendido la nula posibilidad para un cambio de opinión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Y ojalá y te me borraras por las noches, en el día, para no volverte a ver.**_

Pasaron dos semanas desde la muerte de Kouga, aún continuaba en pie pero terriblemente deprimida. Sango ya se había marchado sin lograrla convencer, su familia ni se había enterado, estaba sola, únicamente veía de vez en cuando a los sirvientes de la mansión a consecuencia de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. Las noches eran verdaderamente un infierno, dormía poco debido a las horribles pesadillas. Cada noche creía escucharlo inculpándola por su muerte, por lo infeliz que lo hizo en vida. Fue una tortura, sabía que si seguía viviendo de esa forma acabaría por volverse loca.

—Señora Kagome…—Escuchó la voz temerosa de una anciana detrás de la puerta— Tiene una llamada importante del licenciado.

La pelinegra bufó, harta de no hacerlos entender que no quería hablar con nadie.

—Disculpe mi señora, pero dice que es urgente— Agregó, nerviosa.

Kagome se incorporó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Recibió el teléfono de mala manera, sin decirle nada. El ama de llaves no se ofendió puesto que comprendía los sentimientos de su patrona.

—¿Diga? —Consultó al teléfono después de cerrar la puerta.

—Buenas tardes señora Fujita, necesito que venga al despacho, es importante que firme algunos papeles..

—Que sea después— Interfirió, enfadada.

El hombre al otro lado optó por insistir.

—Verá, si no fuera importante no la molestaría, pero si queremos seguir llevando el asunto con suma discreción debe venir.

La pelinegra respiró profundamente. Realmente para que la prensa no interfiriera y la noticia no saliera a luz pública los Fujita habían tenido que despotricar una buena suma de dinero, después de todo Kouga fue un multimillonario influyente.

—Está bien, llegaré en quince minutos— Se resignó. Solo por el hecho de no tener que lidiar con las preguntas y chismes malintencionados de la gente.

_**Y ojalá te me esfumaras de mis sueños, vida mía, para no volverte a ver.**_

Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, notando enseguida en el espejo sus grandes ojeras. Sonrió angustiada de verse así, optando por disimularlas con algo de maquillaje. Se puso un pantalón negro y una blusa formal color gris, proyectando su tristeza. Tomó su bolso y ordenó al chofer llevarla hasta ese despacho.

Cuando llegó pudo notar la presencia de las camionetas de lujo pertenecientes al patriarca Fujita, eso la puso nerviosa y vino a ella un mal presagio. Tuvo intenciones de mejor marcharse pero prefirió enfrentar lo que viniera, total, ya su vida estaba destrozada qué más podía perder.

Entró al lugar y pudo reconocer la sonrisa hipócrita del licenciado al recibirla.

—Pase por favor siéntese — Le pidió, amable.

La joven viuda observó las sillas a su alrededor, viendo claramente el rostro del patriarca que casi la fulminó.

—¿A qué viene esta reunión? —Preguntó, posicionándose a la defensiva.

—Pues ya que vienes con ese tonito insolente, seré directo— Habló el anciano, levantándose de su asiento, acercándose a ella.

Kagome lo miró con seguridad, altiva.

—No estoy dispuesto a permitir que una chiquilla tan insignificante como tú se quede con parte de nuestra fortuna, menos después de haberle provocado la muerte a mi hijo.

La pelinegra se quedó sin oxígeno. No por la idea de quedarse sin nada, eso nulamente le importaba. Fue por el tono con el que la culpó. Se sentía culpable, sí, pero solo ella conocía las razones. ¿Por qué rayos ese viejo la inculpaba nomás así?

Quiso reclamarle pero apretó los puños para contenerse. A final de cuentas de una u otra manera si era culpable, según ella.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Viene aquí a pelear por su sucio dinero? —Sonrió sarcástica. —Quédeselo todo, no quiero nada, nada de ustedes.

El patriarca sonrió triunfal, ocultando la sorpresa que le causó la reacción de la mujer.

—Entonces firma el desistimiento de los bienes que te corresponden.

El licenciado se acercó con los documentos, ese par de canallas tenían todo completamente planeado.

La muchacha le arrebató los papeles y los firmó. Ambos hombres esbozaron un gesto victorioso pero ella de ningún modo de sintió derrotada, al contrario, hacerlo le provocó una gran sensación de liberación.

Después salió del lugar y regresó a la mansión. Acomodó en maletas sus pertenencias, llevándose de su difunto marido solamente una foto. La anciana Shoga entre lágrimas le pidió no marcharse pero Kagome solo la abrazó y le agradeció sinceramente los años que la acompañó.

Tomó la decisión de regresar a la pequeña casita que habitaba antes de casarse. Era lo único que tenía pero no se sentía mal por ello. Existían otros motivos por los cuales sufrir verdaderamente, eso ya lo vivía en carne propia.

Se pasó la tarde arreglando el empolvado lugar, concentrada en no pensar en su gran pena. Dejó todo reluciente, impecable. Después salió a comprar el periódico, entusiasta y dispuesta a conseguir un empleo. Era el momento para ejercer su carrera de contabilidad.

Los días transcurrieron, uno a otro sin aminorar el dolor de su alma. No dormía bien por las noches, casi no comía y por las tardes buscaba trabajo sin éxito. Su inexperiencia siempre era el pretexto para no ser contratada. Si continuaba así sus ahorros terminarían pronto. Lucía muy demacrada, más delgada incluso.

_****__**¿Cómo puedo yo borrar tus besos vida?, están tatuados en mi piel.  
**_

Esa tarde llegó triste a casa, decepcionada de su suerte. Dejó la bolsa de pan sobre la mesita de madera y caminó cansada de tanto andar hacia el baño. Estaba harta, cansada de seguir así.

Una vez adentro, abrió la llave de la regadera y esperó por la salida del agua caliente. Mientras tanto, se quedó mirando un rato su reflejo frente al espejo, ubicado encima del lavamanos.

Ya no quería vivir ¿para qué? Si ya no estaba él, el hombre que la protegía y amaba, el que no supo valorar. Su garganta se anudó. Si tan solo pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad para reparar sus errores.

Entonces cruzó una absurda idea por su cabeza: Frenar su propia vida. Cerró los ojos llorando. Si lo hacía, probablemente podría detener todo ese sufrimiento. Luego su imaginación voló y pensó en quizás cortarse las venas o tomar una sobredosis de algún medicamento. En verdad deseó suicidarse.

El sonido del agua al caer y el bochornoso vapor caliente la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se avergonzó ampliamente de sus intenciones, pero gracias a eso pudo reconocer lo mal que estaba. Necesitaba ayuda, salir de ese lugar lleno de fantasmas.

Apresurada, cerró la llave y salió corriendo del baño. Agarró su bolso, sacando de él su móvil. El miedo se reflejaba en su rostro, las manos le temblaron. Rezó para que Sango le contestara y estuviera aun disponible la propuesta.

_**Ojalá y la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos, para no pensar en ti.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Es todo Sango, gracias— Le dijo, mostrándose cordial.

La muchacha se quedó de pie, nerviosa.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó el anciano, enarcando una ceja.

Sango lo miró dudosa e Inu Taisho extendió el brazo indicándole que tomara asiento. La pelicastaña tomó aire discretamente, deslizó la silla y finalmente se sentó.

—Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Bueno yo..

Se estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo normal y es que siempre le pedía algo. Seguramente su jefe la tomaría por una abusiva.

—Se trata de mi amiga que vive en Chiba, la que le conté que perdió a su marido...

—Oh si, la famosa Kagome —Recordó el anciano, sonriendo gentil.

La secretaria asintió con la cabeza, enfocó los dorados ojos del hombre y continúo.

—Bueno el punto es que le han quitado todo, no tiene trabajo, está sola… Sr. Inu Taisho ella es una excelente contadora, no tiene experiencia pero no le quedará mal se lo aseguro…

—¿Y quieres que la contrate aquí? —Consultó esbozando una sonrisa.

Sango se sonrojó levemente.

—Si… por favor…

—Ok Sango, tu sabes que la persona en ese puesto será la asistente de mi hijo Inuyasha, él mismo lo solicitó ¿por qué no le preguntas a él?

El anciano sonrió travieso cuando vio a la muchacha palidecer. En realidad había hecho el comentario solo para ver esa reacción. De sobra sabía que Inuyasha se negaría, debido a la inexperiencia de la joven, pero el muy pícaro quiso jugar un poco con las emociones de su secretaria.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, dile a tu amiga que está contratada, mañana mismo puede presentarse.

Sango se levantó completamente entusiasmada. Comenzó a agradecer al viejo sin parar. Casi lloraba de felicidad. Fue tanta su labia que el líder de los Taisho se sintió apenado. La muchacha por su parte estaba feliz, no cabía duda de que el corazón de ese hombre era inmenso, comparado con el de sus fríos hijos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**O que pase un milagro, pase algo, que me lleve hasta ti.**_

Cuando bajó del avión, pudo sentir el sol intenso quemarle suavemente en la piel. Era como si Tokio le diera una cálida bienvenida. Caminó junto a su pequeño equipaje y pudo ver a lo lejos los brazos de Sango haciéndole señas. Se acercó a ella sonriendo, con la firme pretensión de dejar aunque fuera por unos momentos su dolor de lado. Sango la abrazó efusiva y la pelinegra le correspondió.

Ambas tomaron un taxi que las condujo hasta el departamento de la secretaria. Se trataba de un lugar discreto, localizado en el tercer piso. Contaba con una recamara, el baño, la cocina, un par de sillones y un sencillo antecomedor chocolate oscuro.

El ambiente se respiraba agradable ahí dentro, llevándole algo de tranquilidad para el atormentada alma de la joven viuda. Luego juntas, entraron en la recamara.

—¿De verdad es una litera? —Consultó sin retener la carcajada —¿Qué acaso eres todavía una niña?

Sango cruzó los brazos, haciéndose la ofendida.

—Oye… no seas así. Después de todo yo nunca me he casado.

El comentario provocó una gran tristeza en Kagome. Su rostro desencajado lo reveló. La secretaria se replicó internamente por su torpeza. Pensó luego en la forma de remediarlo.

—Kagome, no te he contado pero ¡mañana mismo comienzas a trabajar!

La muchacha dio un brinco, con el corazón agitado.

—¿Cómo dices? — Consultó, impresionada.

—Si, por la mañana hablé con mi jefe y aceptó ¿no es genial?

Kagome sonrió, con los ojos temblorosos, apunto de salírsele las lágrimas de ellos. Sango era una gran amiga, la mejor de todas, su bote salvavidas en todo momento.

—Gracias amiga, espero poder un día pagarte todo lo que haces por mí. —Expresó, de todo corazón. Luego sintió una palmada en su espalda.

—Tranquila, no es nada, mejor dime ¿prefieres dormir arriba o abajo?

—Abajo, por supuesto— Contestó, riendo.

Después se echó a la cama como una chiquilla mientras Sango la observaba de pie, dichosa, rogando porque todo cambiara para bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó muy emocionada, a un edificio alto, de bonita construcción. En la parte más alta pudo leer claramente "_Taisho Inmobiliaria"._

De pronto, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Comenzaba a tensarse y como no, si por primera vez ejercería como contadora.

Entró junto a Sango, atenta a todos los detalles del lugar. Caminaron por el pasillo y pudo percatarse de un cuchicheo muy extraño. La mayoría de los ahí presentes la observaban muy raro, como sorprendidos, murmuraban incluso pero no podía entenderles. Se preocupó pensando rápidamente en que pudiera tratarse de su vestimenta, pero no creyó que fuera de mala manera. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir café y una blusa menta de mangas cortas con un ligero escote en V, también procuró cubrir sus ojeras con maquillaje, su cabello azabache estaba suelto con sus ondas naturales, bien arreglado. Prefirió restarle entonces importancia. Enseguida vio a Sango detenerse.

—Ok ahora te presentaré a tu futuro jefe —Le avisó Sango, tocando después la puerta.

—Adelante.

Oyeron y a Kagome casi se le detuvo el corazón por los nervios. Entraron tranquilamente, recibidas por la gran sonrisa de un hombre de avanzada edad.

—Bu… buenos días Sr. Taisho— Balbuceó.

El anciano la miró, impresionado.

—Buenos días Srita. ¿Higurashi? O más bien debo decir Sra. Fujita

La muchacha entristeció, pero le sonrío levemente.

—Cualquier forma estará bien señor.

Inu Taisho conocía escasamente la historia de Kagome, por las pláticas que alguna vez Sango le dio como justificación a sus permisos. Pero realmente lo que lo sorprendió fue otro motivo.

—Optaré mejor por decirte por tu nombre Kagome, ¿está bien así?

La joven viuda asintió.

—¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a una mujer que conocí…—La contempló de arriba abajo, de forma respetuosa —En verdad sí…

Ella lo observó extrañada, sin entender.

—Aunque no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, discúlpame por favor y bienvenida seas —Expresó alegre, estirando su mano.

Kagome la estrechó agradecida y entonces preguntó.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer Sr. Taisho? Quisiera empezar cuanto antes ya verá que no lo defraudaré.

—Serás la asistente contable de mi hijo Inuyasha. Como ya sabrás, una inmobiliaria se dedica a la compra-venta de viviendas. —Le comentó y ella lo escuchó con atención.

—Vamos, te presentaré con él.

El anciano se dirigió a una de las oficinas ubicada a no más de tres metros de la suya, seguido por ambas mujeres. Solo esperaba que su terco hijo no fuera cometer una de sus tantas imprudencias. Ya el día anterior se lo había dicho, que no quería batallar con una principiante, niñata, inexperta y un sinfín de adjetivos que le enumeró. Exhaló preocupado. Pero bueno, el jefe seguía siendo él y mientras así fuera, seguiría disponiendo de todo.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina, ingresando los tres en ella. Inuyasha mantenía la vista fija en la computadora, concentrado.

—Hijo, ya llegó tu asistente. Ella es Kagome— Le avisó y la muchacha observó su endurecido semblante. Eso la tensó.

El ojidorado volteó, molesto. Finalmente el viejo de su padre se saldría con la suya, poniéndole como asistente a una chiquilla novata. Que coraje tenía.

Torció los labios, pero luego el alma le abandonó el cuerpo cuando la examinó, se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Ki… Kikyo? —Susurró inaudible, brutalmente asombrado. ¿Qué tipo de broma cruel era esa?

**Continuara…**

**Ups… esto último me recordó un poco a la serie jeje. Bueno chic s aún hay mucho por delante, ya iremos viendo cómo evoluciona este par. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su comentario, se los agradeceré mucho. Es una motivación más.**

**Saludos, que tengan buen fin de semana.**

**Erilenne.**


End file.
